The field of the disclosure relates generally to troubleshooting charts, and more specifically, to methods and systems for prioritizing corrective actions for known faults in troubleshooting charts.
Troubleshooting a system, a device, and/or, an apparatus often involves a maintenance person using a troubleshooting chart that outlines a known problem and a list of potential solutions for the problem. Known troubleshooting charts are often displayed in multiple forms, including on paper, in a book, or on a mobile computing device, such as a mobile phone. A user typically begins with the first solution on the chart and works through the possible solutions until a solution is successful. Such troubleshooting charts may be inefficient as the user may be directed to perform solutions that are too basic for the problem and/or that are clearly not the proper solution. Moreover, different users may solve the problem differently based on their technical background and/or experience, so different users may find different solutions in the troubleshooting chart applicable to the same problem. Additionally, physical and/or environmental conditions at different locations may vary, altering the applicable solution to a problem.